


Reminder: Tell Your Barista Your Allergies

by AceArchangel



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Burns, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel
Summary: When Danny accepts Madina's offer, he doesnt expect Elliot Hong to walk through those café doors. Or what happens next.Rating is purely for Language
Relationships: Danny Becket/Elliot Hong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Reminder: Tell Your Barista Your Allergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaneii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaneii/gifts).



> This is for Lo!!! I know life has been wild so take this little slice of chaos for the soul.
> 
> Please see the tags for trigger warnings. A significant part of this fic takes place in the hospital.
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the lovely [stay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep)

It was slow at the Alexi Café. Danny normally worked the early morning opening shift, but when Madina said she’d send him lunch  and a potential boyfriend if he covered her shift that afternoon, he couldn’t say  _ no _ . He needed friends that weren’t his brothers and that he didn’t work with badly. And if something more happened… well, Danny wouldn’t be complaining.

So here he was. Sweeping after the in-between-class rush, bone tired. Between midterms, work, and helping his brother, he hadn’t exactly been getting enough sleep. And one of the sad effects of working in a cafe was that you build up an extreme caffeine tolerance.

He was standing there, broom in hand, staring at a bench at one of the tables and contemplating if he could get away with taking a small nap, and he must have zoned out because suddenly there was someone coughing behind him. He jumped a little before turning around to see a person significantly shorter than him who seemed to be holding a plastic bag of some kind. He wasn’t wearing a backpack like the usual crowd, but who was Danny to judge? Maybe he just didn’t like the way backpacks felt.

“Oh uh.” Danny realized he was starting to stare. He shook his head a little and switched into customer service mode. “Hi, welcome to Alexi Cafe. Let me just put this,” he lifted the broom and dustpan a little, “Up, and I’ll take your order.”

Danny went to put the broom back in the kitchen. His face must’ve been doing something weird, cause as he went to put the broom in its place his manager on duty, Isaiah, paused refilling the syrups and gave him a look. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m just tired and there’s a customer.” Danny shrugged.

Isaiah raised an eyebrow. “Aha. And he’s cute?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. I haven’t really looked yet.”

Isaiah chuckled. “Have fun!”

Danny raised an eyebrow but went back out to the counter where the short mystery customer still stood. “Hi, I’m Danny, what can I grab for you?”

“Oh, uh-” they started looking around, almost as if they were confused. “What do you guys sell?”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Coffee?”

“OH-oh, yeah, duh. Um, I’ll have one please.”

“One coffee?”   
  
“Yep.”

“Do you want any specific kind...?” 

“Oh, uh, no, not really? Surprise me?”

“Okay, that’ll be 3.50.” 

“Oh, okay.” The customer starts digging in their pockets, presumably trying to find their wallet. While they did that, Danny went ahead and made the coffee. He returned a minute later to see the customer standing still empty handed besides the bag. 

“Forget your wallet?” Danny tried to not laugh at the customer. Apparently it’s in ‘bad taste’, according to Elijah. 

“Yeah… Honestly I wasn’t expecting to need it? Madina sent me with chicken? The food. Uh, lunch, for a guy named Danny?” The customer turned more and more red. “Is that you? I just got really flustered cause you’re really really cute and I didn’t really even want the coffee, I don’t even like coffee, I honestly just wanted your number. Oh god I’m rambling.”

Danny’s face was probably starting to match his hair after that. “Oh, uh, you have my pollo loco?” 

“Yeah.” They lifted the plastic bag that they had been carrying this entire time. “Tada.”

“Oh. Um. Thank you.” Danny reached out to grab the bag of food from the customer. And promptly spilled the coffee he had forgotten he was holding all over them.

Oops.

* * *

Take this food to a friend for me, Mads said.

You owe me, Mads said.

Well who owes who  _ now _ , Madina.

Elliot had done the thing. He had taken the chicken. He had talked to the tall drink of water with the deep voice that did things to him. He was about to give him the chicken.

And now here he was. In an Ambulance. Epipen in his leg. Cute ginger next to him. He was having a hard time telling if the sound he heard was the ginger or the sirens. Which may have been because he was losing consciousness. May have also been cause Jerry Seinfeld was there.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in the ICU.

With a breathing tube down his throat.

Fun.

He looked around the room blearily; there didn’t seem to be anyone with him, though he could hear voices from the hall. But something just felt off. He finally looked down at himself.

Ah. He was no longer in his clothes. Instead he was wearing what seemed to be an  _ extremely  _ flattering hospital gown. He sighed and scanned the room for his phone. He needed to tell everyone where he was. Even if the details of how and why were a little blurry. He found it on the end table thing next to a note. He picked it up and it was just. A Mess. Possibly the worst handwriting he had ever seen was scrawled across it. It was hard to make out but apparently he had had an allergic reaction and they had to take his clothes off because they had peanuts on them. 

His phone didn’t have many messages on it either. Which was weird as it had been a few hours since he was at the café. He assumed his brother would have at least sent him an aggravated  _ why are you at the hospital _ text. Well maybe they didn’t know. He shot a quick text to Marcus telling him to not worry but he was in the hospital.

His phone promptly started blowing up. So he  _ hadn’t _ known. This should be fun.

Eventually the voices from the hallway made their way into the room. It was the cute café boy,  _ Danny _ , he remembered. And another person that stood behind Danny, arms crossed, that Elliot didn’t really recognize. 

Well, recognize  _ at first _ . 

He quickly realized it was Redshift, his favorite youtuber. 

Of.   
  


Fucking.  


Course.  
  


He gets to meet  _ the _ Redshift. The world famous speedrun king, one of the most subbed gaming youtubers. And he’s wearing a  _ hospital gown _ . He wasn’t even wearing  _ pants _ .

He went to say something but was stopped by the breathing tube in his throat. Probably a good thing knowing his track record.

“Oh! You’re awake! I’m so sorry about this, I didn’t know you were allergic to peanuts or I wouldn't have made you that latté. But you’re fine now! And the doctors said you can go home today and you didn’t die!” Danny paused as if he expected Elliot to respond. Elliot just kinda gestured towards the breathing tube. “Oh I guess you can’t respond huh? One sec.” He went and disappeared out the door for a moment before returning in what felt like record time. Danny had been rocking back and forth from foot to foot, and it had gotten worse after he had left the room and come back. Redshift silently offered him a colorful piece of plastic from his pocket. Danny quickly grabbed it, muttering thanks, and started to play with it. 

Thankfully, a total beefcake of a nurse soon showed up. “Hello Elliot! My name is Kal. I am a resident doctoral student here and I am your doctor tonight. I am going to check your vitals and then help you get that tube out! Sound like a plan?”

Elliot nodded. Wasn’t like there was much else he could do.

A few hmmm and ahs from Kal as he wrote things down later, Kal finally removed the breathing tube from Elliot’s throat. 

[okay so breathing tube removal is really gross and sometimes triggers nasty bodily functions so we’re just gonna glaze over that]

“Good job Elliot! How are you feeling?”

His voice was a little rougher than normal as he wheezed out, “Good.”

“Good! We’re going to hold you for a few more hours just to make sure you don’t go into anaphylaxis again and then you are free to go!”

“Thanks Doc.”

After Kal left the room, Elliot turned to Danny. His voice was still scratchy but he managed to get out, “Does this mean I can’t get your number?”

Danny looked shocked for a moment before busting up laughing. “If you still want my number after I put you in the hospital with second degree burns and anaphylactic shock then sure.”

Elliot grinned, rather pleased with himself. “Guess you really are hot stuff huh?” 

He heard a cough and remembered the other person in the room.  _ Oh God, he forgot that Redshift was here. _

“Uh. Hey.” Elliot lifted a hand in a half-wave.

“Hi. Elliot, right? My name is Alex.”

_ Huh. Redshift’s name is Alex. Noted. _

“Uh, hi.” Oh man, he’d already said that, hadn’t he.

“I just wanted to let you know that we’ll cover your hospital and ambulance bills. Do you have anyone you want me to call? Family or anything? We didn’t know who to call for you."

“My brother Marcus. Madina. Ace and Kate.” He unlocked his phone and passed it to  Redshift  Alex.

“Alright. I think Danny already called Madina but I’ll call the others. Is it okay if I step out for a sec?” The question was directed at Danny.

Danny nodded. As soon as Alex stepped out, Elliot turned to Danny, “You know  _ Redshift _ ?”

“Yeah, he’s my brother. Why, you know him?”

“Know him? I’ve written  _ fanfic _ about him. I have followed your brother and the rest of the Vindicators for  _ years _ .”

Danny’s face fell. “That’s not why you want to go out with me, right?”

“What? No, of course not. I almost  _ died _ -”

Danny interrupted, “I wouldn’t say died-” 

“Shh. I almost died trying, and failing, to hit on you. And I’m only okay ‘cause you knew what to do and you brought me here. Danny, you’re hot as fuck. Trust me, as much as I had a crush on your brother, I want to date  _ you _ .”

“O-oh.” Danny was now the color of his hair. Elliot smirked, satisfied with his accomplishment.

Alex walked back into the room, “Okay, so they should all be here soon.” He handed the phone back to Elliot. “If you don’t need anything else from me I’m gonna head home. See you there?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby anymore Alex.”

“Trust me, I know, squirt. Alright. Catch you later.” Alex grabbed what looked like,  _ holy shit is that a motorcycle helmet??? _ , and left the room.

“So…” Elliot didn’t get a chance to say anything before Madina burst into the room. 

“What did you do to my baby?” Madina yelled as she entered. 

“Mads, I’m literally older than you.” Elliot said at the same time that Danny started defending himself.

“I didn’t know he was allergic to peanuts!” Danny put his hands up in surrender. “He said to surprise him and I wanted someone else to test the Sharp Zero on!”

“Danny, you, Alex, and Grasshopper are the only ones on the planet that like that drink. You have to stop trying to get other people to drink that abomination.”

“It’s good!!! You guys just don’t see the possibilities. A Reese’s mocha would do so well!! And with the peanut based coffee you don’t have to worry about the peanut butter mixing.”

“I see the possibility of killing one of my best friends!”

“How was I supposed to know he was allergic!!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Elliot interrupted. “Mads did you say you knew Grasshopper. Do you know all of the Vindicators?”

“Oh, um. Well, yeah. I’m one of their video editors.”

“And you’ve been holding out on me!!! This entire time I could’ve been gaming with the  _ Vindicators _ . They could’ve come to one of our gigs!! And you’ve been holding out on me. For  _ shame _ .”

Madina gave a little smirk, “How do you know they haven’t?”

“What?”

“How do you know that they’ve never been to one of our gigs?”

“Oh God, you’re right.” Elliot’s face drained of color. 

A few moments later he spoke up again, “Um, Mads, does Redshift know?”

“About the 36 chapter self insert explicit fanfic you wrote about him? Oh he  _ definitely _ knows.”

Elliot wanted to crawl out of his skin and die.

Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe he could go back into anaphylactic shock and then he’d never have to look Redshift in the face again.

It must have been showing on his face cause Madina looked like she was getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

Elliot stuck his tongue out at her and turned to Danny. “Can we leave yet?”

Danny laughed, “It hasn’t even been 30 minutes.”

Elliot groaned, “This is gonna take forever and Marcus is gonna yell at meeeee.”

“Oh stop whining. I brought you clean clothes.” Madina tossed him some sweats and a t-shirt. “Danny told me about your burns so I assumed you wouldn’t want to wear your normal jeans for a while.”

Elliot winced at the mention. “Yeah… Thanks, Mads. Y’all gonna sit, or just stand around me?”

Madina decided the best seat for her was on the bed and Danny looked panicked for a moment.

“Hey, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Elliot said sheepishly. “Mads is here to keep me company, and my brother and the others will be here soon.” 

“I’m gonna stay. I don’t really have anywhere to be… and I need to take responsibility for my actions.” 

“Okay. I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to escape though.”

A few minutes later, Madina, Danny, and Elliot had fallen into an easy enough conversation, mostly involving Elliot attempting to get Vindicator inside knowledge from Madina.

The hours went by quickly. Marcus, Ace, and Kate all eventually arrived to see his humiliation. The hospital staff insisted he leave in a wheelchair. So when he was discharged with his friends beside him, Danny was the one pushing him.

While Marcus went to bring around the car, Danny coughed awkwardly.

“You okay?” Elliot asked.

“Yeah! I just, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get coffee or something sometime? Or not coffee. Not wanting to go out for coffee is valid.”

“I’d love to.” Elliot laughed. “I was trying to figure out how to ask for your number anyway. Do you need a lift? I know you came in the ambulance with me.”

Danny shook his head. “Madina is gonna give me a lift back to the café. But I’ll text you?”

“Sounds great.” Elliot grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this cause i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Some notes in case i never write more:  
> -The Vindicators are a gaming guild(? group?) and they have a group yt channel and they each have their own following but Alex aka Redshift is the most popular by far and is known for his speedrun content  
> -Danny used to be a nationally ranked gamer and would play with the vindicators sometimes under the handle Blueshift. He probably is still one of the best in the country. But he wanted to go to school and had to quit pro gaming for several other health related reasons.  
> -The band is still a thing here and i love them.  
> -Eli is the Alexi cafe's general manager  
> - ~~Ace and Kate~~ Crank and Dispatch are known for consistently fighting the Vindicators and have their own following for gaming.  
> -Kate also does beauty videos cause i love that for her.
> 
> Lo i am so so so sorry,
> 
> Elliot is a furry. The undead crew are all furries and they ave a discord that Elliot is in and I would be lying if i said Danny wasn't in it too. 
> 
> You can find yell at me on my main [here](archangelofthestars.tumblr.com)


End file.
